


Raven of Revelations (21:1–8)

by MorbidOptimist



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Art, Bible, Digital Art, Ficlet, Gen, Revelations, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: The monks of Azarath did their duties well.Perhaps too well.Free from mortal sin, they nourished that which should have been left on the altar.Fearful of their own domain, they released what should have never been tamed.





	Raven of Revelations (21:1–8)

 

 

There’s a difference between Lawful and Good. 

The Cult of Azar had heralded her as the bringer of the End Times, both the lamb and shepherd of god, prophesied to usher humanity into the fiery embrace of Heaven, or else cast down the unrighteous into the frozen wastes of Hell to be judged and torn. 

The Titans, had called her ‘friend’, ‘compatriot’, and a ‘true hero’. 

Self sacrifice meant nothing to her; such ideals already having been implanted within her since birth. 

She held no fear. 

No passion.

No rage. 

Due to her heritage, she held no emotion of her own; it was only from her empathic ability to feel the emotions of others that allowed her to navigate the Earth as passingly as she could. The Titans took it upon themselves to unteach her; to stifle her had and stay her blades.  

She need not kill to disperse justice, they taught. 

She need not feel to understand, they tempered. 

It was a slow process, of learning to care. 

To empathize. 

To Accept. 

To Fall. 

By refusing her birthright, she was refusing her Lord. The cosmos. The Balance of All Things. 

No one seemed to understand this ultimate sacrifice; even her fellow Titans were unable to see the tole of her choice weighted against her soul. 

Mortals feared her, though they didn’t know why. They adored her sure; people were naturally drawn to her, intrinsically compelled to fall to their knees before her, seemingly instinctually driven to prostrate themselves at her feet and to whisper their souls, their sins, their fears, into her ear. Yet even in her human form, her unfeeling blood rode hot in her veins and every animal, mortal man, and metahuman could not bring themselves to look at her directly. To stand too close. To stand firm for too long. 

Criminals shied away from her in terror, or else fell to their knees to beg for her mercy which, while helpful for her friend’s purposes, did little but make her blood start to sing and her instincts start to stir. 

One touch from her hand could soothe an ill or cure a sickness, and yet from her very same hand, a single touch could burn away skin and melt away higher thinking.  

She wanted to make the criminals repent. 

She wanted to help them, find peace. Find their ends to their suffering. 

Eternity was such a beautiful, bright thing. 

She wanted the world’s villains to deserve it. 

Yet, every battle, every argument, every conversation, she remained celibate from starting The Cleanse. From allowing the universe to start again. 

She wondered, often, if her friends could see within her, to the workings of her head, how much they would truly understand that the truest monster in their world, was the winged messiah they were loathe to forsake. 

If not for her friends, she’d rend the cities from the Earth and burn the world to ash, reaping the planets souls for the universe to collect. 

They called her White Raven.

They called her Titan. 

They called her Friend.

She wondered how long, she could hold out, before they would call her, 'The End'.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( originally a prompt in my inbox )


End file.
